The Internet of Things (IoT) may include various networked devices configured for sensing, communication, control, automation, etc. Devices may include sensors (e.g., environmental, position, motion, etc.), actuators, audio and/or video capture devices, controllers, etc. The devices may be configured to capture data, transmit data and/or to transmit and/or receive commands from other devices and/or management systems. Such devices may be constrained in size and/or power consumption. Wearable devices, such as “smart” watches, smart glasses, smart clothing, etc., may be similarly networked and similarly constrained in size and/or power consumption.
In some situations, it may be desirable to protect the data from unauthorized access at the device and/or during transmission. Encryption is one technique that may be utilized to protect data. Generally, encrypting and decrypting are relatively computationally intensive operations and thus, may consume significant resources of a networked device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.